I Am You
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: Everyone has their skeletons in the closet. Even Speed. Trouble is, his skeleton decided to come out for air and it's out for blood. R&R Please! NOW CONCLUDED!
1. It starts

**I AM YOU**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Speed Racer. I _DO_ own the movie (YAY!!) and all the Animated Series DVDs except for season four. I own the plot and Evil Speed so if you try to sue me, I'm sure Spritle would love to send you some Chim-Chim cookies (Poop).

**A/N: **This fic I started a long time agoand I was pleased that no one else thought of it yet, so here it is. Set in the animated universe, this fic was inspired by the second or third Superman movie. (You'll see why in later chapters). As always, reviews are welcome.

* * *

He was Speed's opposite. His negative. He was the young driver's darkest thoughts; his most heinous desires. He had been festering since Rex left home many years ago and now he was free, released when Speed rejected him and became a good, honest driver. He had two goals**:** to kill Speed Racer and take over the young driver's life; driving the way Speed _should _be driving**.** As for Speed's girlfriend—the idiot should have made a move already but couldn't because of his nature. After the Negative was finished decimating the troublesome, weak, _good_ part of the young racer, he'd fix _that_ mistake. He had waited for a long time; contriving the means to Speed's end; an end that would come, ironically, with the help of a Mach.

GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO

Trixie Shimera squealed in excitement as she and Speed sailed over the ridge and landed on the road with a thud. She loved it when the young driver took her along on one of his practice runs. She loved it when Speed took her _anywhere_ alone**.** The middle Racer was a gentleman and always treated Trixie with respect. He loved her and would never do anything to hurt her. Speed was also very protective and demonstrated it when a black car nearly ran them off the road. The skilled driver spun the Mach 5 right before impact so that the reckless car crashed into _his_ side instead of the passenger's side. As the car backed off, both Speed and Trixie gasped in horror and surprise.

The Car looked exactly like the Mach 5, the only differences were that it was black, with a gold exaggerated 'M' on the front and the fives on the side were upside—down. There was another similarity and Trixie didn't like it at all:

"Speed! The driver! It's—_YOU!_"

The black mach came at them again, this time with rotary saws spinning. Trixie screamed but Speed activated the autojacks and the danger zoomed under them. The quick thinking driver barely had time to close the cockpit as the menacing vehicle opened fire with a machine gun mounted where the homing robot should have been.

"Hang on, Trixie! I'll lose him in the falls!" Speed yelled.

The Mach 5 sped toward the waterfall, the driver ignoring the barrage of bullets thrown by the pursuing car. Gritting his teeth, Speed launched the Mach 5 into the air, sailing over the road rail, through the falls and away from danger. Only then did he allow himself to breathe.

Something inside the daring young man knew who had attacked them and it was no fake. No trickery was involved here. Trixie interrupted his thoughts with her own fuming opinion.

"What a dirty trick! That maniac should be locked up in an asylum! He could have killed us! Come on, Speed, let's catch him then we'll find out who he is!"

"I _already _know who it is, Trix."

"Who, Speed? You don't think it's Rex, do you?"

Speed shook his head, "No. My older brother Rex would _never_ hurt me. That was _not _Rex."

"Then who—?"

"It's. . . _me_, Trixie. Somehow, _something _inside me got loose."

"It doesn't seem right to me, though. That. . . thing out there had _murderous_ intentions and drove with emotions I've _never _seen you display. That couldn't have possibly been a part of you, Speed Racer!"

"Maybe that's _why_ I don't display dark emotions, Trixie. Maybe the negative part of me that I rejected years ago separated itself from my consciousness and manifested itself into an evil version of me."

"Why would it want to _kill _you?'

"That I'm still trying to figure out. I think he's gone now, so we can go."

The Mach 5 shot out of the falls and headed back to the Racer home, its driver knowing that their assailant lurked nearby yet unaware that his alternate had positioned itself not far from the house.

GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO

Speed knew he was out there somewhere, _looking _for him, _waiting _for him. That suited Evil Speed just fine. As the young negative polished the Doom Mach, he grinned wickedly. The black and gold car was a weapon on wheels; with a mounted machine gun, four rotary saws, a bazooka and two spearhooks, the Doom Mach spelled DEATH for anyone who got too close. E.S. would use all these installments except the bazooka to render the second most important thing in his alter self's life into a pile of scrap metal.

And he was going to make Speed watch.

E.S. licked his lips and sneered. After the Mach 5 was totally and completely destroyed, he would snap his nemesis out of the shock stupor he was sure to be stuck in, and they would then fight to the death. _Speed's_ death.

It was a flawless plan. Nothing was going to stop it. Nothing.


	2. Nightmares and decisions

**Disclaimer: ** Same as before.

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed! Apologies for the late post but it's been kinda hectic lately with school and work and three other fics and so on. Anyway, please review because I DO check often and I DO appreciate it.

* * *

GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO

Racer X bolted upright with a start. He had had an intense, horrible nightmare; he had been racing cross-country against Speed, when all of a sudden, his little brother's eyes turned red and he began to drive dirty. Then, what-had-been-Speed shoved Racer X off a cliff. At the bottom of the cliff lay Speed, gasping, bleeding and _under_ the Mach 5. X's little brother looked at him through dying eyes, _pleading _for help X couldn't give. Before Speed could die, Racer X forced his body awake.

Speed was in danger. _Grave _danger. He knew because he rarely dreamed about his younger brother dying. Speed beating him? Sure. But never a death scene. This HAD to be a warning.

The older Racer got dressed quickly and jumped into the Shooting Star. He was going to pay Speed a visit before it was too late.

GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO

Evil Speed laughed wickedly as he watched his victim toss and turn in troubled sleep. The Dark Driver had sent his hated rival a hate-gift; foreboding nightmares. Suddenly, the tormented cries of Speed were interrupted by a loud roar. The Negative barely had time to dive into the bushes before the Shooting Star came to a screeching halt; the driver leaping out before the vehicle came to a complete stop.

As Evil Speed watched the Masked Racer enter the house, he growled in frustration. He had forgotten about Racer X. _Great. If Racer X shows up my plan will fail! I'll have to get rid of him somehow, or bring Speed somewhere X won't go. _A thought crept into the Dark Driver's mind, _or bring X into a situation where he has no choice but to stay out of the way. A dual! But where to hold it? Ah, yes! _

The irony of what E.S. was planning made him sneer in pleasure. What better place to destroy a race car and the driver than a land fill? Chuckling, the Negative sent another hategift into his rival's sub consciousness. _You're MINE, Speed! Not even Racer X can save you from me now!_

GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO

_We're the same, Speed Racer! _

The voice was his, albeit low and raspy, and it wouldn't leave him alone. Racer X, Trixie, and his parents had all listened to him when he explained what had gone through his mind earlier, before the nightmare. He also conveyed his horror upon waking from the nightmare as well as he possibly could. He did _NOT _say what he had been planning ever since the Attack; he _had_ to destroy his other side before it either forced itself back into his consciousness, or killed someone in its attempts to destroy him.

_Stop fighting me, Speed!_ The voice rasped. The young racer shook his head, trying to clear it. The Voice laughed at him.

_You can't rid yourself of me that easy! If you want to get rid of me, you have to FIND me first!_

"Where are you?!" Speed hissed angrily.

_Find me, Speed. Otherwise I may drive you to the brink of sanity!_

Speed shuddered and suddenly felt too weak to stand. He closed his eyes and saw himself getting disqualified for dirty driving and…_murder._ "No!" he moaned, helpless to stop the daydream/blackout as it continued to unfold.

Racer X's keen hearing and observer skills drew him away from Trixie's version of the Attack and he focused on his little brother. To his horror, Speed seemed to be trapped in a half-blackout**; **his eyes were open just enough that the Masked Racer could tell they had rolled back, the young driver moaned softly and shook his head every few seconds, as if he were trying to wake himself up. The younger Racer pitched forward and Racer X caught him before he hit the ground, then set the oblivious youth on the couch. Trixie and Pops were the first to reach Speed's side, Trixie frantically yelling her boyfriend's name while Pops bellowed,

"What's wrong with him, Racer X?! Why isn't he responding?! What's going on here, HUH?!"

"Speed's caught in a half-blackout. It's like a cross between daydreaming and actually being unconscious."

"You mean Speed is having a bad dream and he can't wake up?! OH NO!! POOR SPEED!"

This last had come from Speed's younger brother, Spritle, who immediately began to wail. Racer X was puzzled until he remembered how Pops used to tease him and Speed after a nightmare, how nothing in a nightmare could hurt them unless the dream got stuck in a loop and they got trapped inside. "If that happens" Pops had warned, "You won't be able to wake up and escape, and it will eventually kill you!"

Obviously Pops had told Spritle the story and instead of laughing at the absurdity of such a thing being remotely possible, as his siblings had done, the youngest Racer was convinced that the warning was true. Poor Spritle was afraid that if Speed couldn't wake up, Death was going to take his older brother away. The boy's fears proved to be unnecessary much to his relief. Speed gave a heart—wrenching, throat—chafing wail. Then his eyes opened and he woke up, sobbing, and flung himself into Trixie's arms. His girlfriend clutched him tightly and hissed,

"He's shaking so hard the COUCH is moving! Whatever dream he was having scared him so badly that he's falling apart!"

Racer X was about to say something when Speed suddenly rasped,

"I HAVE to find him." _You finally figured that out?! Weakling! You're pathetic without me!_ "NO! I'm better. . . I'M BETTER!!"

Pops looked to Racer X for an explanation. The Masked Racer was quick to give one.

" His alternate is somehow able to still communicate with him. It obviously wants to fuse itself back into his consciousness, or it's bating him. Either way its intentions are fatal for Speed."

"You mean this. . .this _Dark Personality_ is trying to KILL him? That makes no sense! If Speed dies his consciousness dies WITH him! The alternate is suicidal!"

Pops folded his arms. Racer X shook his head sadly,

"The dark personality is tangible and has a mind of its own. Whatever connection it had to Speed's mind has been severed, probably by Speed himself. It can enter and exit at will, but because of the cut connection it is no longer linked to Speed's body. Therefore, if it were to successfully destroy him it would survive, even though the mind it came from died."

Trixie stood up,

"We have to DO something!"

"I intend to."

All eyes turned to Speed. The young driver was still shaking and his hair dripped with sweat, but his eyes held a determination he usually reserved for the track. Fists clenched, Speed continued,

"I have to find it and kill it before anyone else gets hurt." _You don't have the guts, Speed Racer! You're too soft to kill ANYTHING!_

The young racer silently told his alternate to shut up and was rewarded with a killer headache, making him cry out in pain and hold his head with one hand. Pops placed a hand on his son's shoulder and spoke softly,

"Look what it's doing to you _now_, Speed. You can't beat it face-to-face son. Not without help."

Trixie nodded, "Yeah, Speed! Whatever's out there we should face together!"

Speed shook his aching head as Spritle chimed in, "We're ready for action, Speed! Just say the word and we'll charge in, just like we always do! Let's go get 'em, all together now, right Speed?!"

"No." Pops blew a gasket.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?!! Speed, that thing out there is out for blood! You won't be able to—"

"He's right, Pops."

Everyone's attention was suddenly fixed on Racer X. the Masked Racer stood up and folded his arms. Leaning against the couch, expressionless as usual, Racer X gave no indication that he was intimidated by Pops' scalding glare as the older man nailed him. Unfazed, X explained his statement.

"Speed's right. The only way for him to be free is if he fights his alternate alone. Besides, he's done it before and he can do it again."

"What if the alternate uses the Black Mach again? From Trixie's description that car outguns the Mach 5 in weapons and torque. I hate to admit it but the Mach 5 wouldn't help Speed much in a showdown against THAT monster."

Racer X chuckled softly,

"Actually, Pops, Speed would have a _**very**_ good chance against the Black Mach."

"How would YOU know?!"

There was a pause.

"I know because I _**built**_ her."

Trixie gasped, "_**You **_built that monstrosity, Racer X?! The black beast that nearly ran us off the road—you _**built **_it?!"

"Not the attachments you mentioned, no. But the car itself I built with my own two hands. I know every inch of that car. It was stolen before I could properly finish it so it will definitely have design flaws."

"How can you be positive?"

"Because I made sure of it. I knew it would be a thief magnet, so, whenever I stopped working I deliberately tweaked something so that whoever stole it would get a defunct machine. I would untweak it when I continued the next day."

"You're brilliant! So, Speed has a chance after all!" Pops was more hopeful now. Racer X shrugged, then turned to Speed,

"It isn't a huge chance, but it's better than nothing. Speed, a penny for your thoughts?"

Speed sighed, "I know what I have to do but I don't know where to go. It's close, I can feel it, but—wait! It's at the car boneyard. It's baiting me."

"The _junkyard?!_ This is DEFINITELY a trap! I'm scared!" Spritle began shaking, clutching Chim-Chim in fear. In a very small voice, the youngest Racer pleaded with Speed not to go. When it became clear that his older brother had made up his mind, Spritle pleaded again.

"PLEASE, Speed, you've gotta take me with you! Something really bad is gonna happen, I KNOW it! You're gonna need me there to help you! PLEASE bring me along!"

"Not this time, Spritle." was Speed's reply.

Spritle howled in defeat and clutched his brother's leg, clinging to the appendage as if he would never get the opportunity to do so ever again.

**Moment of truth, people! If you want to see whether Speed survives the Showdown that I have planned for chapter three, or you just want to not be left hanging for a long time, then all I ask is that I receive at least 15 or more reviews in my inbox by the end of Finals week (This week for me) and you shall be rewarded with a chapter in record timing from me! So, tell your friends and fellow fans to also give their thoughts! Speed's fate is in YOUR hands! If your reviews are not going through, try sending them through a different server that FireFox can read!  
**


	3. The Battle begins

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is owned and nothing will be gained.

**WARNING!!** This is by far the largest head-trip piece I have ever written and therefore it will be kind of hard to digest the first time, so be careful and read carefully because this is going to get a bit. . ._**dark**_**. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

* * *

_I face myself to cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_To let go of what I've done_

_What I've done_

-Linkin Park-

* * *

_That's right Speed say goodbye to everyone. _Evil Speed sneered as he watched the young driver peel out in the Mach 5. To his annoyance, Racer X also pulled away; the Shooting Star taking the same route as the white car. _Stop meddling in my plans, fool!_ The alternate projected angrily. Since Speed had been close to his older brother before Rex left, the negative was able to link minds with the older Racer**.** _I'm going to kill him and there's nothing you can do to stop me!_ After a long pause, the Masked Racer answered fiercely.

*_You stole my car.*_

_So?! Go away! I'll deal with you later. My primary business is with Speed. You can't stop me and you know it!_

_*Give me my car you waste of skin!*_

_Not until I'm done with it. The irony must be killing you, Racer X. _The alternate chuckled, _the car YOU built destroying the Mach 5 and helping me destroy the one you SWORE to protect!_ The Dark Driver grinned wickedly as Speed entered the junkyard and got stuck by a carefully placed electromagnet. _Ah, yes! My guest has arrived!_ Evil Speed got into the Doom Mach and turned the key.

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

Hearing the black Mach's engine, Speed looked around but saw no sign of the dangerous car. The young driver relaxed a little until the engine revved again and the Voice that was his albeit deeper and raspy split the air.

"Greetings, Speed Racer. It's been too long."

"Not long enough!" Speed growled.

"Oh, I'm hurt—NOT!! Now, out of the car. If you want me you're going to have to _find _me!"

Speed leaped out of the Mach 5 and faced the direction the Voice was coming from. As he searched behind a pile of wrecked cars, his heart suddenly leaped in his throat as his ears caught wind of a sound; a sound Speed hoped to never hear as long as he was alive:

The piercing screech of his car being torn apart.

Frantic, the driver dashed back to the Mach 5, then stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide in horror. "_NO!_" he croaked, willing his body to move but it refused to obey him, so Speed was forced to watch as little by little, the white car got sliced to very thin ribbons by the Black Mach's rotary saws. Suddenly, Speed was snapped out of his stupor by Racer X's soothing tone.

"You can't let it get away with this, Speed. That car is a part of you. Save her!"

Rage consumed the younger Racer, and without thinking he leaped into the Shooting Star and rammed the other car into a roll, knocking out the four blades.

"Get your stolen war machine _**OFF **_my car!"

The Doom Mach ran into the damaged Mach 5 and spearhooked it, ripping most of the underbelly off. Speed saw red, flew at the black car, and got hooked himself. Unfazed and energized with white-hot rage, Speed tackled the Dark Driver, knocking them both out of the car and into an all-out fight on the ground. The alternate laughed wickedly as they tussled,

"I've gotten stronger since we parted, Speed. I've always been stronger than you. You're _weak_ Racer!"

Speed grunted as a blow connected with his midsection, then dove for his alternate and landed blow after blow into it; his eyes ablaze with righteous fury.

"I'm not weak! I'm better off without you! You lied to me—said I'd die if you were kicked out. You made me think that strength was being more feared than respected! Rex was always there to stop the bullies so I didn't _need _to play dirty. I don't _need_ you to be strong!"

Evil Speed grinned wickedly and pinned Speed to the ground, straddling his rival's chest and choking him with both hands. Looking into his victim's earnest blue eyes, he sneered,

"Rex was always there, Speed. Do you know why? He thought you were too weak to handle things alone. He always stepped in and stopped you from pounding on someone because he _knew_ you would get pulverized."

Speed writhed; "_No!"_ he choked. The alternate nodded and let his victim breathe a little while it came in for a mental blow that it knew would wound Speed deeply.

"Yes. He finally got so sick of saving your butt that he left. He seemed better off alone anyway. The crash at Sunny Downs sealed his independence. You were at the back of his mind when he took off and he obviously doesn't think about you now. Why do you think he hasn't made contact since he left? He's forgotten about you, Speed."

Speed twisted and writhed under the grip of Evil Speed, then, a small detail that the alternate had brought up caused the good driver to see things a little differently. He tensed, and then with an enraged roar threw his attacker off, then uppercutted it.

"_YOU LIAR!!_ You almost had me hook, line, and sinker—but you made a mistake mentioning Sunny Downs! Everyone knows Rex left because Pops wouldn't let him go pro without some experience. _I _had nothing to do with it and so it would be natural for Rex not to think about _my _feelings during his spat and when he ran off!"

"Then why hasn't he made contact, smart one? You'd think that he would at least let you know he misses you if he cared at all!"

"I don't know why we haven't heard from Rex. Maybe I'm not a good enough driver yet. When I'm ready I'm sure he'll challenge me to a race!"

Evil Speed snorted, "You'll never be good enough. Not when you drive like a wimp! Besides, you won't be able to find out anyway, 'cause you won't be around much longer!"

The two tussled some more, the Alternate always ending up on top but Speed tried his hardest, succeeding in keeping E.S. off his throat. The rest of him was not so lucky, and the young driver was getting quite bruised by his alternate as the two continued their brawl.

"I'm wondering how to best put you out of your misery." The Dark Driver snarled as he shoved Speed into a Volvo corpse, grinning when he heard something crack, "I'm thinking slow and painful." The trapped Racer broke free only to be knocked to the ground by a car door. Speed yelped in pain as his attacker jumped on the door, cracking a rib. Determined, the fearless speed demon threw off his tormentor and all weakness and got to his feet. Wiping red spittle from the corner of his mouth, Speed growled savagely,

"Let's finish this!"

"We're about to!"

Evil Speed shoved his hated rival up against a tractor claw, making sure the metal 'teeth' dug into his victim's skin. Speed yelped as teeth met flesh but his determination did not waver. Using strength tapped from his racing reserves, Speed once again threw off his attacker then kicked it into a Chevy. The impact knocked a tire loose from a BMW on top of the Chevy, and the Dark Driver grunted as the part landed on his head, stunning him. Always the good sport, Speed waited for E.S. to get up before attacking again.

"Big mistake Speed!" the Dark Driver snarled as he grabbed a crowbar and hit his rival hard in the ribs, making Speed cry out in pain and double over holding his side. Smirking, E.S. beat his victim nearly senseless with a lead pipe then yanked him to his feet, sneering in mock pity.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance. Like I aid before, you're too weak to kill _anything_! Now, you're _mine!_ "

Leaning in, E.S. began murmuring, almost soothingly, in a hypnotic tone in his victim's ear. Speed fought at first but eventually his defenses dissolved, and the young driver felt no need to fight the Voice even though he knew it was poison. Evil Speed's eyes shone in sick triumph as he sensed his prey's will give way. The murmuring became a pleasant croon as the poison continued to spread.


	4. Drowning

**Disclaimer: ** Standard disclaimers apply, blah blah blah..

**A/N ** Hope you all enjoyed the journey so far, but hold your breath because it only gets weirder from here. The suspense is killing me as I wait for any reader response. Enough of my gabbing! We now come back to see what exactly E.S. is doing to our poor hero . . . and if Speed will survive it. Read On and Review!

* * *

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths _

_Can I ever go back? _

_Trembling at the way we used to be_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling inside the black._

-Skillet-

* * *

As Racer X watched in frustration and silent rage, a sickly pale began creeping over Speed's limp form. The Masked Racer realized with horror that the Alternate was sucking the life out of his little brother and had somehow paralyzed Speed so he wouldn't be able to fight his own creeping death. X grit his teeth. _Maybe I can't save Speed physically, but maybe he just needs something to snap him out of that trance so he'll have the will to fight again!_ The Masked Racer looked again at the horror in front of him. The Alternate was obviously taking its time—relishing its kill. Speed clung to life with an iron grip but was unable to fight off what was killing him, so he gave up on fighting and just clung. X knew his brother couldn't hold on much longer. _He needs an anchor—something to cling to!_ Racer X knew exactly what to do. Dashing to the Mach 5, he used the radio and made a call; hoping with his whole being that his idea would work. _Hang in there, Speed, help is coming! Hang on. Please hang on!_

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

_Got to hang on!_ The darkness was beckoning, the Voice was hypnotizing—yet Speed knew that if he let go the evil side of him would win. He wasn't about to let _that _happen! He was Speed Racer. He was pretty much undefeated and he wasn't going to start a losing streak _now_, at the peak of his carrier! He was a winner. He couldn't afford to lose! Besides, what would Trixie say?!

The dark was beckoning. If he let go the pain would end. The Dark would swallow the pain. _NO! Can't let it touch me!_ The Voice kept at him, telling him that the Darkness was his only release from the pain. The Voice insisted that letting go was his only chance and for one, terrible instant, the young racer actually considered giving in.

_Trixie, help me!!_

"Speed! Speed, wake up!" He knew that voice! When he had pleaded he wasn't really expecting an answer. Suddenly, the young driver tensed in fear as the implications of him hearing that particular voice hit home. _TRIXIE?! No, oh no! I told you not to come! Too weak to save you. . . _

"Speed, come on! Don't you leave me! Don't you _dare _give in to it, Speed Racer!"

_I don't plan on going anywhere. The Darkness! It's got me! NO! Gotta save Trixie! Gotta get away from the Darkness and face the pain!_

"Fight it, Speed! Fight it and pay attention to my voice!"

Speed grit his teeth and began climbing upward, towards the pain.

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

Evil Speed laughed. Racer X had put Speed's girlfriend on the radio speakers hoping that his little brother would latch on to her for support. _I've already won, fool! Speed is mine!_

_*Don't be so sure. He's not dead yet.*_

_You realize that after I'm done with Speed, you and that pretty thing are mine?_

_*Don't let him hear you say that. His feelings for Trixie run deep.*_

_Won't matter. Don't you get it, Racer X?! Even now, my tendrils are feeding on him; giving me the life he has and draining him dry. Soon, there will be nothing left to draw from and I'll be in control. Oh, I'm not killing him, X. I was going to but then I figured I'd make him suffer the same way I did. You have no idea how much the mind can be a prison!_

Racer X felt sick to his stomach. If Speed could not regain control, he would be trapped in his own mind, forced to watch his dark side take over _his _life using _his _body-and Speed would be powerless to stop it. The Masked Racer would die before he let _that _happen! He took a few steps towards E.S., doubling his fists. The Alternate saw him and waggled a finger, digging clawlike fingertips deeper into Speed's exposed throat. The color drained a little faster from the young Racer's face and X reluctantly backed off. He turned back to the radio and hissed,

"His face flushed for a split second. He hears you and is coming back slowly, but we're running out of time. Call again, more urgently this time."

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

"Speed!" the Good Voice was in trouble! This was too much for Speed. His negative could torment _him _all it wanted—he would bear it or succumb. Speed Racer would _die _before he let the monster that held him in its grip _touch _the girl he loved. With a burst of willpower, the young driver broke the surface—only to find that the pain was coming in waves. One of those waves pushed him back under.

"SPEED!! Hurry!"

He struggled for the surface again, determined not to lose. Again, victory was denied him. _Come on! Just a little further! One more try and I'll be there!_

Speed tapped into a deep part of himself he used only for emergencies and _pushed_, knowing that whatever was holding him back was about to relent against the tremendous amount of will being forced against it. He was not going to lose again!

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

Evil speed felt life returning to the limp form he drew from and growled. _No you don't! I've got you and I'm not letting up. You. . .Are. . .MINE!! _The dark Driver drew slower, knowing that it caused Speed more pain. He dug deeper and grinned in satisfaction when the spark of life was extinguished, driven away by the pain. E.S. frowned, however, when the spark returned, stronger than before. _Why do you fight me, Speed? It's a losing battle! _He extinguished the spark again only to have it turn into a blaze. His victim began to physically struggle against him, spittle flying out of a foaming mouth. The Negative could not keep his hold and he dropped Speed—who fell on the ground spasming and gasping for air. E.S. enjoyed the writhing until Speed stood up and faced him. "NO!!" Not fear. "You can't do this!" Not pain. "You're MINE! I had control! You were in MY power!" Rage. Cold, consuming rage burned in the bright blue eyes of Speed Racer as he stared down his tormentor. An animalistic snarl in his voice and pent-up fury making itself known, the young driver had only one thing to say.

"This ends. _**NOW!!"**_


	5. It Ends

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N: **The time has come. This is the end. Who will triumph? Let us watch and see. . . .

* * *

Evil Speed took a step back. The look his rival gave him was so pure and fierce that he _knew_ Speed would never succumb to him the way he had earlier. Speed advanced. The Negative retreated. The young Racer chuckled as the moves were repeated.

"You told me I was _weak_, so what are you afraid of? I mean, besides the fact that you tried to hurt the girl I love and tried to destroy the second most important thing to me."

Evil Speed snorted, "I never _touched _that wench you call a girlfriend. Although," he added, licking his lips, "the thought of dear, sweet Trixie being under my spell makes me drool in pleasure. After I'm done with you I plan on paying sweet Trixie a visit so we can _play!_"

Speed roared in righteous fury and tackled his alternate; straddling it and laying blow after powerful blow into the Dark Driver.

"You won't lay a finger on her." He vowed, not letting up.

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

"Trixie, do you read me?"

"Racer X! How is he?"

"He's defending you with a passion. The negative hit a _**very**_ strong nerve and now there's no hope for it. Looks like you saved Speed twice today."

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to kill it, Trixie. He's going to kill it because if he doesn't it will hurt you. Better get the whole family and get down here, because what I'm looking at right now is the most beautiful thing I have seen yet!"

"We're on our way!"

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

Evil Speed couldn't believe this was happening to him. He had planned this for _years_ in advance and yet he knew Speed was going to destroy him. Looking at the middle Racer who had given him life and was now taking that life back, he realized he had made a critical mistake mentioning Trixie. E.S. also realized, as the life was fading from him, that he still had an ace in the hole and decided to use it. Speed was about to give the final blows when his negative looked up at him and croaked in a dying tone,

"You realize that if you kill me I win, right? I would die but so would you-in a way."

Speed's rage calmed slightly as he pondered the words.

************

Racer X, Trixie, and the rest of the Go Team watched and listened intently, waiting for Speed to make his decision. Spritle grew impatient and hissed, "Come ON Speed, waste it!"

Pops joined in, as did the rest of the family. Racer X stayed silent.

"Come on, son! End it NOW!"

"Give it to 'im, Speed!"

"You can do it!"

Finally, in a cold tone that left no room for argument, Racer X growled through a clenched jaw,

"Finish it."

************

Speed grit his teeth, took a deep breath and began to strangle his Negative. He felt himself beginning to black out and increased his grip. "STOP IT!" he growled. E.S. choked out a laugh as he continued dragging his attacker deeper into his mind.

I told you that if I go, you would go with me. Give in to the dark, Speed. It's your only chance because if you don't, I'll kill you."

X growled again, "_Finish _it, Speed. Take him out and _finish it!_"

"I'm _TRYING!_ I need help!"

"We _can't _help you, Speed! You have to do this last lap on your own!"

"I'm failing! The harder I squeeze, the more I black out! _I CAN'T KILL IT!!_"

"It's playing with your mind son! You've got to kill it!" Pops encouraged.

"_It's _killing _me!_ I NEED HELP!!" Speed was panicking but he did not let go of his rival's throat.

Trixie couldn't take it any more. Her boyfriend, the Racer she loved, was suffering at the hands of a personality he had already beaten once—and she would rather see a porn flick than watch Speed squirm under such a villain!

"Speed Racer, you listen to _me!_ When the Car Acrobatic Team challenged you to not one but _two _races, you didn't back down! It was YOU who braved the desert's heat to get the Statue of Isis in time to save me! YOU convinced the man on the lam that he was good and not bad! You're _strong_ Speed! You're STRONG!!"

Speed clenched his teeth again, this time determined to finish what he started. He squeezed. . .

"You've hunted me."

He squeezed. . .

"You've _haunted_ me." He kept his grip even though the world was going dark.

"And no matter how long you've been festering. . . " His eyes began to close. He forced them open and squeezed with every ounce of strength, every ounce of _willpower_ he had left in one desperate, last attempt to rid himself of his dark side for good.

"I. . .WILL. . . .CONQUER. . . YOU!!!"

As Speed squeezed harder, there was a *CRACK!!* and the negative faded away leaving Speed on his back, unmoving.

The battle was finally over. But at what cost?

**********

"Speed!" Trixie, Racer X and the others rushed to the unmoving form of Speed Racer. The Masked Racer checked his young competitor for injuries . his heart skipped a beat as he ran his fingers gently over the prone driver's throat. "Oh, no." Racer X shuddered. Trixie did not like his tone. "What's wrong Racer X?!"

"His windpipe is . . ._**crushed**__._ "

Pops was puzzled, _"How?!_ That monster didn't lay a _finger _on him during the last leg!"

"It didn't have to."

Racer X's answer sank in. Even Spritle understood and crawled to his older brother's side; laying his small head on Speed's barely expanding ribs.

"He's still breathing but it's small. I can hear his heart beating, though." Little Spritle's voice was barely audible; as if he knew the hope his report gave was as small as the movement of Speed's sides. Trixie wept as she dropped to her knees and cradled her boyfriend's head, messing with his jet black hair and begging him to come back before he went too far into darkness. Spritle pushed Trixie's hands away and insisted that she put his brother down.

"Please, Trixie! When Speed's head is up like that, his sides stop moving. Speed's sides _have_ to move! If they stop moving he'll go where I can't follow! Let him go, Trixie—_please!"_

Trixie's heart broke for the youngest Racer boy. She had been with Speed after Rex left home many years ago, and she had witnessed the protégé driver's heartbreak over the rip between him and his older brother. Speed still clung to the hope that Rex was out there somewhere and would eventually come back to the family to stay. If Speed moved on, Spritle would have no such hope, and the girl knew the rip would kill the youngest Racer. The two brothers had such a strong bond it was said that if the family lost one, the other would follow. "Oh, Speed," Trixie sobbed, gripping the limp, lifeless hand of the unmoving driver she had known and loved since they had been eight, "Fight hard. For Spritle's sake as well as my own. Come back to us, Speed!"

There was no response from Speed other than the slow, steady beating of his heart, and this only Spritle heard.

Finally, the young racer awoke with a ragged gasp and clutched his throat, coughing and choking in his attempts to force air through the gaps in his windpipe. After what seemed like an eternity of struggling, Speed was able to hiss out what he had been unable to say while coughing:

"_**Ban**_. . . _**danna**_!"

Racer X provided the nearly shredded article that had been ripped off during the battle. Speed took it gratefully and promptly made himself a neck brace. After he could breathe without gasping, the young driver whispered,

"I did it. The Negative is gone for _good _this time."

The family and Racer X breathed a collective sigh of relief as Speed went on in a weak voice, looking up at his parents, Spritle, Chim-Chim, Racer X, Sparky, and finally, at his girlfriend with his blue eyes shining in the purist form of gratitude.

"If it hadn't been for all of _you_ helping me hold on, I would not have beaten him. I owe everyone my life—especially Trixie. You were right, Trix; if I had been alone I wouldn't have made it. Thank you for pulling me back."

Trixie helped her boyfriend get slowly and shakily to his feet, and then said the words that everyone else had been thinking throughout the entire nightmarish situation in a voice daring the young man to ever even _think _that the alternative was the least bit true,

"Speed Racer, as long as we're around, you are _**never **_ alone."

**Epilogue**

Racer X stood next to the overturned machine, his fingers caressing his old friend's battered frame. The Masked Racer hated what he had to do but he had no choice—it was either the SlickShift Xero or Speed's life, and the man would rather destroy the Xero than watch his brother be destroyed by some other villain who might steal the black beast from him. As the Masked Racer went to the controls of the giant electromagnet, he was stopped dead by a voice on the wind that sent chills up his spine.

"_Racer X! You of all people should know that when a driver dies, his soul links with his car. Go ahead destroy it, I DARE YOU!"_

The Masked Racer stood with his hand on the activation handle until he grinned in pitiless resolve and put the black car into the crusher. Walking away, X swore he heard a scream as the Black Mach was crunched into scrap metal and he knew that finally, mercifully, the Battle was truly over.

**FIN**

**

* * *

YAY!! I am pleased to announce that this is my VERY FIRST COMPLETED suspensefic on this site! YAY ME!!! Iwas going to end it a little differently but thought better of it. I may or may not make a sequel I don't know. However, if the juices of inspiration start floowing again, it may happen, you never know. ;D how did I do first time completing a fic that's more than three chap long? hope you had fun on this ride through the psych of our fav. driver and hope to see you all soon!  
**


End file.
